About A Girl
by 01shane01
Summary: All Spencer ever wanted was to be invisible.
1. Intro, Story Of A Girl

A blonde haired girl walked slowly through the corridor, trying not to get in anyone's way and trying not to be seen. She hugged her books tight to her chest as the jocks poked fun at her thick rimmed glasses and metal smile. A plaid skirt and thick black stockings covered her lower half, finished off with military style boots. Her torso was disguised by a black hooded sweatshirt and a plain white shirt. It was safe to say that Spencer Carlin didn't fit in and that was the way she liked it and that was the way she wanted it to stay. She was invisible and it worked for her.

That was however, until she realised who she was and what she truly wanted from the world.

It was almost like Spencer had gone to sleep and had an emotional and mental makeover. She knew that something had to be done about her miserable, friendless excuse of an existence but she wanted things to change slowly. If Spencer changed all at once, she would draw too much attention to herself and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

She started with the way she dressed. She stood looking at herself in the mirror, wearing only her underwear. She scanned up her body quickly as if she was afraid that she would find something she didn't like.

Spencer realised that her body wasn't all that bad looking. She had a nicely toned stomach and thighs. Her breasts were of a reasonable size and she thought that she should make the most of this body she has.

However, she had nothing in her closet that wasn't a plaid skirt or baggy jeans. Sighing, she pulled on her usual outfit, packed her bag and made her way out of the door.

Spencer was an only child. She had two brothers at one point but they, along with her mother, died in a tragic car incident when she was in kindergarten. Sometimes she wished that she had someone else to talk to what was her own age. She talked to her dad and his friends but she was lonelier than anyone could ever imagine.

She walked in to her first class of the day, biology. She sat at the back of the classroom and watched all the other seats fill up except the seat next to her. Spencer sighed sadly as she opened her notebook. She looked up to take down something that the teacher had put on the board but a brunette stepped in to her sight.

"Do you mind if I sit there Spence?" the brunette asked as she chewed on some gum. She wore dark sunglasses and a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh, I uh, well, I mean, uh,"

"Good." The brunette beamed and took the seat next to her. Spencer knew that there weren't exactly any other seat in the room but she was amazed that Ashley Davies of all people knew her name.

Ashley ruled the school with her best friend Madison Duarte at her side. Together, the two were trouble. They had all the guys fawning all over them and there were so many rumours flying around school about them. The Diabolical Duo were cheerleaders. Ashley was the head cheerleader and Madison was whatever was next to that. Spencer had always had a small crush on Ashley but was always put off by her reputation.

"So you are smart right Spence?" the brunette turned her whole body to face the blonde. Spencer turned her head a little and rested her chin on her hand.

"I, uh, I guess some people would uh, say that, yeah." Spencer blushed at her inability to form a sentence.

"Would you please tutor me in some lessons? I mean, I know you might think that this is a bit weird and trust me, I think it is too but I cant afford to flunk anymore tests." Ashley said quickly and quietly, the teacher still babbling away in the background.

"Sure, whenever."

"Well we can't do it at my house because people have a tendency to just walk in to my house because I am so popular." Something flashed across Ashley's face. For a split second, Spencer could have sworn it was sadness.

"I don't want to do it at my house. Dad would have a cow." Spencer found herself relaxing slowly in Ashley's presence.

"Ok, the only time I have is after practice. My favourite place in the world is underneath the far bleachers. It's where I can hide away from everyone and no one can see me there. I think we should do it there." Ashley said as she finally opened her notebook.

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Well practice ends at about four but I the rest of them see you, I'm guessing they will have a field day." Spencer hung her head a little. "Just head to the bleachers after school and do homework or watch practices or something and I will come over when I'm done." Ashley smiled when Spencer nodded.

**AN! Ok, another story. Have fun reading and please review and let me know that you like this or I simply won't continue it. I'm planning on making it no more than 10 parts, 15 at the most.**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**


	2. Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown

Spencer watched as the cheerleaders vigorously practiced their routines. The King High squad was the best squad in the state; they had the trophy to prove it. Spencer held her breath when Ashley fell backwards off of the top of the pyramid of girls but resumed breathing when two of the guys on the squad caught her.

Ashley smiled at the squad and told them all that practice was over. She disappeared with the squad into the changing room. Spencer sighed as she finished writing an answer to her homework. She had hardly gotten any done because she kept getting distracted by Ashley and the other girls on the team.

"Spence, hey." Ashley greeted as she set her bag down, disturbing Spencer from her thoughts. Spencer looked up from her book to see the brunette smiling at her. She was still in her cheerleading uniform and had a thin layer of sweat covering her brow. Her neck was bent over because she was too tall to stand under this part of the bleachers.

"Hi Ashley. You're all sweaty." Spencer said as she blushed, looking anywhere but at Ashley.

"Yeah I am, if that's a problem I can go shower, its just I know that I've kept you here and stuff so,"

"No, I don't mind. So shall we start with English?"

"Sure." Ashley gleamed as she sat down, pulling out her text book. "We are doing something about that English guy, the one that wrote all the plays in that confusing language."

"I know, I'm in your class. His name is William Shakespeare. He's probably my favourite writer." Spencer said, flicking through her book to find something to teach Ashley.

"Oh, now I feel stupid."

Spencer pushed the glasses back on her nose and said "don't, lots of people don't understand Shakespeare. I read his work in my free time."

"You can't have much of a life then" Ashley laughed.

"Well, ever since my family died, I have kind of kept to myself." Spencer shrugged.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Spencer, I didn't know." Ashley put her hand on top of Spencer's to comfort the blonde.

"Why would you know? The first time you have spoken to me was yesterday in biology." Spencer said softly. Ashley withdrew her hand and looked at her book on the page Spencer was at. "Let's start at the beginning of Romeo and Juliette. What is the book about?"

"Some crazy chick that killed herself to get her own way?" she guessed with a shrug. Spencer shook her head. She didn't believe that Ashley didn't know the theme of Romeo and Juliette. She assumed it was common knowledge.

"No, it's about a forbidden love between two people. It signifies quite a lot actually. There is a lot of forbidden love in the world."

"Like the love between two people of the same gender or between a popular person and someone that people would call a nerd." Ashley mumbled, catching Spencer a little off guard.

She nodded, "Yeah, exactly like that except in Romeo and Juliette, instead of their relationship being challenged by their peers, it is challenged by their families. See, the families were at war with each other for a petty reason. Juliette's family tried to get her to marry some guy, Paris, that she didn't want to marry because she had already fallen madly in love with Romeo. She went to the Friar guy and it made her seem as if she were dead. Romeo found her lying dead on a table and her was so overcome with grief that he killed himself. Then of course, to add drama to it, Juliette woke up and killed herself because she found Romeo next to her, dead."

"Sucks to be them." Ashley laughed. "I don't understand this line here, 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliette is the sun'." she furrowed her eyebrows. Spencer thought she looked cute, even if she was covered in sweat.

The pair sat under the bleachers for at least an hour, going over the Shakespearian text. When Ashley's brain had absorbed all that it could for one day, she drove Spencer home with plans for next week

Weeks went by and tutoring Ashley had become the highlight of Spencer's day. She had gone out at the weekend and bought some new clothes that were going to help her begin her slow transformation.

She pulled on the tight jeans and a plain white shirt. She took her glasses off and put in some contacts. She let her hair out of the tie and shook it out, letting it fall around her shoulders.

Spencer was stunned. She didn't believe who she was seeing in her mirror. She didn't think she would ever consider herself pretty, let alone drop dead gorgeous!

She walked in to her kitchen nervously. One of the things that her father had told her repeatedly was never to change. But Spencer wasn't happy being invisible after she had spent time with Ashley. She wanted to be seen.

"Spencer? Is that really you?" her father asked, putting down the knife he was using and taking off his apron. He ran his own catering business but it wasn't big enough to move it in to a professional kitchen.

"Yeah dad, this is me." Spencer said quietly, holding her arms out to the side.

"You're beautiful darling. But I don't understand why you wanted to change. You were beautiful without the make up and the clothes."

"I didn't feel beautiful though dad. I felt worthless."

"You aren't Spencer. You are my daughter." Arthur said and hugged the blonde.

"I know dad, and I don't expect you to understand." She said softly, said goodbye and made her way to school. She looked forwards to biology with Ashley.

All day, Spencer was getting attention from everyone. She liked it more than she thought she would. The guys were shamelessly checking her out and even a few girls were doing the same. Most people thought that there was a new kid in school. Ashley had to do a double take as Spencer walked past her but there was no mistaking that amazing blonde hair and the killer blue eyes.

Spencer reached her locker and smiled widely. She wished she had changed ages ago.

"Hey," a sweet voice came from beside Spencer and she quickly became aware of someone stood next to her while she was sorting out her books for the day.

"Uh, do I know you?" Spencer asked with a little bit of attitude.

"I'm Laura." The shorter blonde girl offered her hand to Spencer.

"Spencer." She replied, shaking it quickly before going back to her books.

"I wondered if you wanted to go out this weekend." The short blonde bit her lip cutely. Spencer figured she would say yes but she wanted to toy with the girl first.

"And what makes you think that I'm gay." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Laura.

"Oh well oh. I'm sorry." She went to walk away but Spencer put one hand in front of her so she couldn't move away.

"Pick me up at 7." Spencer closed her locker and walked towards her first lesson, English. She didn't enjoy it but there were only three more lessons until biology.

Spencer got to class first like she usually did. She smiled at Ashley like she usually did but Ashley looked out of the window and sat down. She wouldn't look at Spencer or acknowledge her when Spencer greeted her.

"I've got something on tonight so I can't hang about after practice for tutoring. I'll let you know when I'm free again." Ashley said abruptly as she turned to the right page in her text book.

Spencer had no idea what she had done wrong and she didn't have a chance to ask Ashley about it.

**AN:: Thank you for all the reviews that I got. Keep it up and I will post tomorrow if I can.**

**Reviews are love in the best form.**


	3. Lions! by Lights

"Well why did you move to LA?" Spencer asked the short blonde that was walking at her side. Their hands were laced together and their shoulders were brushing.

"My family got in to a car crash while we were taking a friend home. For some reason, we all got out alive. People called it a miracle that only one person died with the state that the car was in." she shrugged. "I think if it was a miracle, we would have all survived and I wouldn't have had to bury my best friend. It hurt too much to stay there."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spencer took in the look that crossed Laura's face. "You loved her didn't you?"

"I think that if you can stop loving someone, you didn't love them properly in the first place." Laura sighed. "I make the most of who I have around me though." She smiled at Spencer and looped their arms, both girls laughing as their shoulders collided.

"This is my place just here." Spencer gestured to the house to their left, trying to find something to say to fill the silence that had suddenly become awkward.

"I know, I came here earlier." The short blonde laughed. Spencer mentally smacked herself for being so dense. She blushed and hoped Laura couldn't see her because of the darkness. "You're cute when you blush, did you know that?" she brushed a few loose hairs out of Spencer's face.

"Well I do now." Spencer blushed a little harder when Laura took a step closer and put her hands on Spencer's hips.

"If I kissed you right now, would that be too much because this is only our first date?" she said quietly, getting increasingly close to Spencer.

"Won't it suck with my brace and everything?" she asked timidly, ducking her head a little. Laura licked her lips quickly as she lifted Spencer's chin up. Spencer took in the features on the short girls face. She thought that the splash of freckles over her nose and cheeks was cute. Spencer smiled, the metal on her teeth shining as the light from the houses hit it.

Laura connected their lips slowly, moving her arms to wrap around Spencer's neck. Spencer ran her finger through Laura's hair, moaning softly as Laura's tongue invaded her mouth.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Laura smirked and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." She shouted behind her. Spencer stood for a few moments, watching Laura as she went. A tingle went through her whole body when Laura kissed her. She walked in to her house and was greeted by her father.

"Did you have a good time on your date honey?" he called from the kitchen. Spencer joined him and took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"D… date? I wasn't on a date." Spencer stuttered.

"Spence, if it wasn't a date then why have you been talking about it for the last few days, like a five year old that was excited about Christmas. And how do you explain that kiss out there? Last time I checked, friends didn't kiss each other like that." Arthur said plainly, giving Spencer a hard time in figuring out how he felt about the matter.

"I don't know what you're talking about dad." She hopped off of the side and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Plus, I'm not gay."

"Spencer, I don't mind if you are. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what." He rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm actually a little hurt that you didn't tell me. How long have you known?"

Spencer was speechless. She didn't think it was that obvious. When she was invisible, did people think that she was gay then too? She didn't exactly hide it but at the same time she wasn't screaming it from the rooftops.

"I, uh, just for a while now. A few years maybe." Spencer fell over her words. Arthur pulled Spencer close to him, holding her in a tight embrace, whispering messages of love.

When Spencer got to school on Monday, Laura was waiting for her. "Heya." She greeted cheerfully as Spencer slid her sunglasses on.

"Why are you so cheerful on a Monday morning?" Spencer grumbled, being handed a large coffee. She took a sip before letting the shorter girl kiss her.

"Caffeine shots seemed to do the trick but they do nothing for my concentration." Laura chuckled and held her hand out for Spencer to take. They walked through the corridors towards their lockers. All the time, Spencer could feel eyes burning in to the back of her head.

"Well if it isn't King Highs very own gay pride parade!" a distant Latina voice penetrated Spencer's ears. She turned to see Madison stood with her minions, Sherry and Kerry.

"What do you want Madison?" Laura sighed, stepping slightly in front of Spencer.

"I want you to stop checking me out Dyke!" Madison spat.

"That's enough Maddie." Ashley's angelic rasp came from behind Spencer. She turned around to smile at Ashley but she wouldn't even look at Spencer.

"Oh it's not nearly enough." She threatened looking directly at Laura.

"Yes it is. If they want to be disgusting homo's then let them. Just don't rag on them." Spencer was thoroughly confused by Ashley's chosen defence.

The cheerleaders walked away, laughing and cracking gay jokes as they went. Ashley stopped for a second. She stood tense but quickly moved and caught up with the rest of them.

"I sense some tension between you and Madison." Spencer laughed, trying to shrug off the pain of how Ashley had just ignored her.

"We were best friends when I first moved here. She got popular and I got gay." Laura shut her locker and put her arm through Spencer's as they continued their journey down the corridor.

"I hate people like that." Spencer mused, getting to her locker. She opened it and searched for the correct book.

"Yeah well I think I'm better off without her. so uh, what are you doing at lunch today?" Laura asked, running a finger slowly up and down Spencer's arm.

"I didn't have anything planned, why?" Spencer grinned, turning to see a blushing blonde.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"That's cute Laura. Of course I'll have lunch with you." Spencer leaned down slightly, pulling Laura's lips on to her own.

_**AN:: Ok, for some reason when I upload, the site isn't putting the breaks in. but oh well.**_

_**I didn't get this up sooner because my laptop broke on Thursday become some loser spilt Pepsi on it… it dried out on Friday so its k. also, someone's been a huge distraction to me but I'm not complaining :)**_

_**Review plebians. It's good for your health**_


	4. All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson

Spencer and Laura quickly fell in to a comfortable stage in their relationship that neither of them seemed to be in a rush to get out of. They were content with staying at the stage where making out was a given and heavy petting and dry humping was occasional. Sometimes Spencer wanted more but that quickly stopped when she remembered one small fact, Laura was still hung up on her ex. Spencer didn't exactly want to be some strange form of rebound for the blonde.

She was starting to hate biology. Ashley didn't talk to her and she made a conscious effort to stay on the edge of the desk, as far as she could get away from Spencer. Ashley had even tried to switch lab partners at one point.

Ashley dropped in to the chair, huffing as she dropped her books on the table, making it known that she wasn't happy. Spencer rolled her eyes and put her pen in her mouth, chewing on the end of it. Every now and again, Ashley would sigh, shuffle then glare at Spencer.

The bell rand just as Spencer was going to say something. To her surprise, Ashley was still sat after the bell had rung and the classroom had emptied, leaving only Spencer and Ashley in an awkward silence.

"The bell means you can leave Ashley." Spencer said plainly.

"I have an English test tomorrow." Ashley said sharply.

"So?" Spencer returned, watching as Ashley opened and closed her mouth, slightly resembling a goldfish.

"So, I wondered if you would help me out tonight. You know, tutor me. I don't have a clue what I'm doing in that stupid class." She admitted as she picked at her fingernails.

"Why should I? It's not like you treated me like a person for the last few weeks."

"Look, I'm sorry Spence. I don't have much time now. Just, please meet me under the bleachers after practice?" Ashley said, quickly gathering her things and walking towards the door.

"Fine." Spencer sighed angrily, annoyed that she had given in to what Ashley wanted.

Spencer waited underneath the bleachers for Ashley. She watched the cheerleaders practice like she had done months before. She thought about how much things had changed over the space of three months.

She was popular. She had a girlfriend. She didn't have braces and she didn't have glasses. Spencer's self confidence had risen phenomenally. Spencer was out as being gay to the world and she loved it.

Spencer sighed as she remembered the small part about her life that she didn't like. Ashley was doing some strange hot and cold thing. She had liked Ashley for as long as she could remember. Spencer sighed again, cursing her love for girls and how confusing some of them could be.

"Hi." Someone said quietly from behind Spencer. She looked round to see Ashley stood, towel drying her hair that had gone curly. Spencer liked it best like that.

"hey." Spencer replied and gestured for her to sit down.

"I figured I'd take a shower this time." Ashley laughed awkwardly.

"I think we should just get down to this studying. Which part of the course did you want to revise?"

"Uh, how about we start with that poem by Shakespeare that we were doing the other day."

"Sonnet 130?" Ashley nodded. Spencer pulled out her book. "So generally the poem is about Shakespeare telling his lover that he loves her for who she is. He didn't want to insult her by telling her that she was poetically beautiful. Instead he told her the truth, like telling her she had wire for hair."

"So Shakespeare just insulted his girlfriend over and over again?" Ashley said in confusion.

"No Ash, it's deeper than that. He is saying that he loves all her flaws and things that others might not like about her." Spencer tried to explain. She sighed when Ashley was playing with her hair. "Look Ashley, if you don't want to learn this, then I have better things to do."

"What like Laura?" Ashley spat. Spencer was a little taken aback.

"its none of your business what I do in my free time."

"I know." Ashley mumbled, looking at the pencil in her fingers. "I'm sorry. I knew this wasn't a good idea." She stood, heaving her bag on to her shoulder. "I saw you when you were invisible Spence."

Ashley walked away leaving Spencer sat, her mind racing over what Ashley said.

**AN:: Sorry for this being so late and for it being so short… I have been really distracted lately and with my exams next week I'm not going to have a lot of time… I'll try though.**

**Reviews are love people.**


	5. Poison by Alice Cooper

"Ashley? What the hell?" Spencer said quickly, getting to her feet and running after the brunette.

"I just don't understand why you changed. You're different." Ashley answered, looking anywhere but at Spencer.

"What's your problem Ashley? You have had something shoved up your ass since I started dating Laura." Spencer shouted, making the brunette flinch.

"Why should you care?" Ashley spat.

"Because you've been treating me like shit!" she continued shouting, thrusting her hands in the air.

"I noticed you when you were invisible Spencer." Ashley said quietly

"You said that Ashley." Spencer sighed "so what?"

"I don't like who you are now."

"So what Ashley? We aren't friends. We never were so what makes you think you can treat me like shit now?" Spencer questioned.

"I'm head cheerleader, I can do whatever the fuck I want to!" she shouted and stormed away.

Spencer chased after the brunette and slammed her against the hard side of the bleachers.

"No you can't Ashley." Spencer said quietly and watched the cheerleaders resolve fall. "Not to me."

"Spence, I don't know anything. I have these feelings when I see you. I don't... I know they aren't natural but I can't help it. I think I like you Spencer and it was easier to deny when you were invisible to everyone else. Now you're walking down the corridor looking so… good and you have someone on your arm and she isn't me. I don't like feeling jealous. People are jealous of me, not the other way around!" Ashley vented and then took a second to truly look at Spencer.

She found herself trapped between the deep blue ocean that was Spencer's eyes and her lusciously plump lips. Ashley noticed the look in Spencer's eye. It was one of shock and disbelief. She couldn't stand it so she tried to wriggle out of Spencer's grip.

"Get off me." She complained feebly. Spencer took a small step backwards. "You have Laura. Just, go spend time with her. I'll get over you." Ashley moved her bag on her shoulder before she started to walk away again.

"Ash," the brunette turned to look at Spencer. She was shocked when she saw Ashley had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's fine Spencer. I'll see you around."

"Ashley." Spencer said harder that time.

"Just don't Spence."

"I don't know what to say." Spencer admitted quietly.

"Then just don't say anything." Ashley said softly and walked away. Spencer watched her go. She couldn't find a way to tell her that she liked her too. She had Laura and she didn't want to just throw her away and break her.

"Hey there baby." Laura's voice invaded Spencer's ears. She blinked away her confusion before turning around to greet her girlfriend with a quick kiss.

"Hey. How did you know I was here?"

"My spidey senses were tingling." The short blonde smiled and looped her arm through Spencer's "so I was thinking we could do something tonight. Movies and then my place? I'll cook you dinner."

"Uh, sure. That sounds good." Spencer said absently as she was being dragged along.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6." Laura almost screamed when they got to Spencer's car. She kissed Spencer's cheek before skipping away to her own car.

oooo

"And then that bit where he got his head chopped off! That was definitely the best bit!" Spencer gushed with Laura as they got in to Laura's car.

"Did you see all of that blood? Classic! Nothing beats a good thriller." She laughed. Spencer couldn't help but compare her smile to Ashley's. It didn't reach her eyes and her teeth weren't as straight as Ashley's were.

"Thrillers are good. I prefer Rom-Com's though." Spencer said quietly, watching LA pass by out of the window.

"They're ok I guess." Laura chuckled and concentrated on her driving. They were surrounded by a silence. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward. Spencer sighed heavily. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. Can we just sleep when we get back to yours?" Laura had pulled up to a red light. She pulled Spencer's hand up to her mouth, kissing it softly. Spencer looked at her and Laura just smiled back.

Back at Laura's house, Laura cooked them a quick meal and settled on the couch with Spencer.

This wasn't where Spencer wanted to be or what she wanted to be doing. She wished she could just tell Ashley how she felt earlier but the word just escaped her. she had biology tomorrow so the promise of tomorrow hung in the air, comforting her enough to allow her to fall asleep in Laura's arms.

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry this update took so long… well not **_**really**_** sorry… just a little saddened… kind of.**

**Cos… well you see I hit this huge writer's block… thankfully I had someone to help me through that but then that same someone distracted me.**

**Review people or I guess I will have to study for my exams and just not write for you guys**


	6. Music Again by Adam Lambert

Spencer walked down the corridor towards her locker in some kind of a trance. For the first time in a long time she just didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to have to deal with all the guy and the few girls that checked her out or threw comments at her that would make her cringe. She only wanted to deal with what she had to do today and she felt terrible.

She got to her locker, opened it and put her books in. as she searched for her books for next period; Spencer felt a presence beside her. She looked at the blonde, smiled, and went back to her quest for her chemistry book. She found it and put it in to her bag.

Spencer closed her locker and started walking down the corridor. It annoyed her that Laura had linked their arms and was leaning on her as she walked. She didn't want her to. It didn't feel right anymore.

They were approaching Ashley and the rest of the cheerleaders. Spencer wondered why Ashley wasn't engaged in the conversation but instead leaning against the locker behind her.

Spencer caught Ashley's eye for a moment. A look of hurt or anger flashed across the brunettes face. Seeing this, Spencer took her arm away from Laura and walked towards Ashley.

"Since when did it become ok for you to just walk up to us, dyke?" Madison shouted. Spencer kept her eyes on Ashley whose eyes were open wide and her head was shaking a little.

"Since I fucked your mom." Spencer spat back. She stopped in front of Ashley, leaning forwards to whisper in her ear, Spencer's lips gently touching her earlobe. Madison was shouting something but she didn't really hear it. "We need to talk. Meet me in the bathroom first period." She felt Ashley nod against her lips and walked away.

"What was that about?" Laura asked as she linked arms with Spencer again.

"Nothing. I'll see you at lunch ok." she kissed the shorter girl's cheek quickly and walked in to chem. She waited a few minutes before making some excuse to get her out of the lesson.

She was stood waiting in the dark and dirty bathroom for a short while before Ashley turned up.

"Sorry, I had some trouble getting away from Madison." Ashley said, closing the door and locking it. She looked at Spencer and her shoulders dropped. It seemed as if any hard exterior she had, had vanished. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey there." Spencer smirked and gestured for the brunette to come closer. She stood in front of Spencer with her hands in the front pockets of her dark skinny jeans. Spencer took her time to notice how they made her legs look like they were longer. She liked how Ashley had left her hair curly today instead of straightening it like the other babies did every single day. She was surprised that their hair hadn't fallen out yet with the damage they must be doing to it.

"You wanted to talk." Ashley said. She was more than aware that Spencer was checking her out and she was more than aware that she looked her best today. She shifted a little under the blondes stare. It confused Ashley why Spencer was checking her out.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's arms, pulling her hands out of her pockets. She places Ashley's hands on her hips, forcing the brunette to take a step closer to her. Spencer ran her fingers through the curls that had fallen around Ashley's face before she brushed them back behind her ear.

"I really like your hair like that." Spencer whispered. A shiver when down Ashley's back at the husky tone in Spencer's whisper. She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing Spencer." she sighed, her eyes still closed. She leaned in to Spencer's hand when she felt it on her cheek. Before she could open her eyes, she felt Spencer's lips on her own. Ashley tensed at first but then relaxed as Spencer's tongue explored her lips.

She felt Spencer arms wrap around her neck, pulling her even closer. Ashley moaned when Spencer tried to slide her tongue in to her mouth. She didn't let her however.

"Spencer. What about Laura?"

"What about her?" Spencer moved to kiss her again but Ashley turned her head away.

"You have a girlfriend."

"I don't care, Laura means nothing to me." Spencer held Ashley's head while she kissed her. "It's you I want."

They heard someone run out of a stall and out of the door. Spencer didn't realise that anyone else was in there. She didn't think to check the stalls.

Ashley darted towards the door to look who it was. She looked at Spencer with a saddened look before walking out of the door.

_**OOOO**_

_**AN: **_Oh yeah.

So someone asked me when I will be continuing with New Beginnings…

Truth?

I don't know. I will finish this one first and then go back to it

Sorry the chapters haven't been very long. My creativeness seems to be on hiatus.


	7. Alone by The Glee Cast

Ashley followed the sobbing girl out of the bathroom, through the deserted corridors and out on to the quad. She sat on one of the benches with her head in her hands. Ashley felt her heart drop in her chest. She usually didn't care about people and their feelings but she couldn't help but care for Laura's.

"Hey." She said quietly as she sat down next to the sobbing blonde.

"Leave me alone Ashley." Laura spat through her tears.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said and offered Laura a tissue.

"You knew we were together Ashley! But you couldn't fucking help yourself! You aren't even fucking gay!"

Ashley looked down at her fingers, "I uh, that's kind of debatable right now." she admitted quietly.

"And you figured that making out with my girlfriend was the best way to cement that?" Laura asked angrily.

"If you remember Laura, I was trying to stop her. You know how… intoxicating she is. I'm not trying to make excuses Laura. I'm just saying sorry."

**OOOO**

Ashley found herself pulling further and further away from her cheerleading over the next few days. She couldn't take the stress of being head cheerleader and deal with all of her emotions. Madison slowly slid in to the head cheerleader position even though nothing was official. Ashley found herself spending more and more time with a certain short, dirty blonde haired girl.

They were becoming friends, even though Laura resented Ashley slightly for being the cause of having to break up with her girlfriend and for the bullying over the past years. Ashley truly regretted the name calling and pure bitching but she couldn't take it back.

"You know its ok for you to go after Spencer, right?' Laura said through a comfortable silence that had engulfed both girls. They were at Laura's house, lead across her bed, listening to the music playing quietly in the background.

Ashley sighed. "I didn't want to assume."

"Do you still like her?" Laura rolled on to her stomach and was now led so her head was hovering above Ashley's.

"How can you not like her? She's just a great person." Ashley mused, looking at Laura. She looked quickly to the girls lips and instantly wondered why.

"Then go for it Ash. Haven't you seen her moping around the school? It's obvious that she's sorry in a way for what happened."

"So you forgive her then?"

"I didn't say that. But you're moping too. And Ash, it wasn't entirely her fault. Just remember that." The girl got off the bed and went to her computer to change songs. "Do you want a soda?" Ashley nodded.

**OOOO**

Ashley walked through the doors of King High with her attitude back. She donned her cheerleading uniform and started her strut down the corridor. As she walked, kids did all they could to avoid her and her glare that had been known to penetrate the soul, leaving a hollow shell of a person. But that was just a rumour started my some loser she'd threatened once.

She reached the rest of the cheerleaders and claimed her position back from Madison by bitching the Latina back in to her place. With her trade mark eye-roll and hair flick, Madison stormed away from the group, Sherry and Cherry running after her.

Ashley turned and addressed the rest of the group. They were followers but they would follow whoever they thought had the most power, unlike Sherry and Cherry. Ashley didn't know what their deal was.

"Ok guys, we have a game tonight and i know I have been absent. Lets meet in the gym after lunch and practice our routines then." The girls all cheered and went their separate ways. Ashley scanned the hallway quickly. She met Laura's gaze and smiled quickly before she continued scanning.

She met the baby blues she had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember. The same baby blues that she had been avoiding for the last few weeks. Spencer smiled but Ashley just walked away.

Biology came around sooner than Ashley would have liked it to. She didn't look or talk to Spencer. She felt her presence next to her and it took everything in her not to turn and talk to the blonde. Ashley didn't want Spencer to think that she could treat people however she wanted and get away with it, even though she had done her fair share of that.

**OOOO**

Spencer really didn't understand what had happened since that day in the bathroom. She saw Ashley becoming the popular cheer bitch and she saw shared glances between her and Laura.

She constantly wondered what happened between them when Ashley followed her out. It hurt Spencer that both girls were giving her the cold shoulder but she guessed she deserved it. she had walked all over Laura and not thought about how she might feel in all of this, just to go running to Ashley as soon as she showed interest.

Spencer knew that being with Ashley would either make her dreams come true or break her heart. She didn't want to be the girls play thing or some kind of experiment but at the same time, her wanted her. Her heart wanted the slightly shorter brunette.

She hated the looks that Ashley was giving her. She couldn't escape them. Every time she closed her eyes, it was like that piercing look was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. There was only one thing she could think of to do, one thing she wanted to do.

**AN: Ok I got this done sooner than expected. But seriously now guys… prolly no updates till next weekend… possibly later.**

**Sorry this one's a bit gloomy… I was moping this morning.**

**Review… let me know what you think. It might inspire me to get an update out sooner.**


	8. Keep Me A Secret by Ainslie Henderson

A blond haired girl walked slowly through the corridor, trying not to get in any ones way and trying not to be seen. She hugged her books tighter to her chest as she tried to sink back in to the obscurity of being unseen, of being invisible. Jocks looked at her in disbelief before grabbing their buddies attention and laughing at the girl wearing thick black stockings, a plaid skirt and large boots. Her top half donned a white shirt with a baggy fitting cardigan over the top.

Spencer turned the corner and saw the cheerleaders stood around Ashley. She looked so relaxed and in her zone but the stunning smile that was plastered across her face didn't reach her eyes. The brunette turned, following the flick of her hair. Her eyes swept the crowd around, trying to find a familiar face. She turned back to the other cheerleaders and she continued her laughing.

Spencer didn't know how to react to the fact that Ashley didn't notice her. Sighing, she hugged her books tighter, took one more look at the brunette and continued her journey to her locker.

Spencer had fucked up and she knew it. She hurt a girl just to get close to another girl, who she just ended up pushing away. Why didn't someone tell Spencer that she had changed. Wait, Ashley did.

**OOOO**

Ashley walked in to Biology. She was the first one there but she didn't mind. She would do anything to get away from the cheer bitches. She just couldn't force the smile anymore.

"Hey there sexy lady!" a blond girl said as she walked towards Ashley's desk.

"Hey Laura." she smiled, her head resting on her hand. "What are you doing here, you aren't in this class."

"I just came to say hi... and to ask you if you've seen Spencer at all today?"

Ashley thought for a moment. now she thought, she hadn't seen the taller blond all day. She got a a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach as her mind over reacted to the different scenarios that would keep Spencer from school.

"I cant say I have. Laura, what if shes done,"

"No, she wouldn't have, would she?" Ashley shrugged and bit her lip. The two shared a worried look as the bell rang. Students came flooding in to the Bio lab and Laura took this as her cue to leave.

As the classroom filled, Ashley looked desperately around the room for any sign of Spencer. Her stomach fell even more when the teacher closed the door and began his lecture.

Looking to the seat beside her, Ashley fell in to a kind of day dream.

She saw Spencer sat there, giving her looks of concern every now and again. She looked deep in to Spencer's eyes and saw the girl at the next desk giving her a strange look. Sighing, Ashley turned her attention to the front of the class.

A girl with long blond hair and fashion-less clothes walked across the front of the classroom causing a whirlwind of whispers to fly through the classroom. Ashley watched the girl, disbelief filling her head and relief filling her stomach.

The girl handed a late note to the teacher then walked down the row or desks to take up her seat beside Ashley.

silently, the brunette place a hand softly on the blonds thigh, half way between her knee and her hip. Spencer looked down at the hand and then up at Ashley, her thick rimmed glasses sliding down her nose a little. Ashley chucked at how cute she thought Spencer looked. Happy, Ashley turned her attention to the lesson that was going on around her, smiling when she felt a hand on top of her own.

**AN:: Ok, I am really sorry that I have sucked with uploading... well... writing in general recently. **

**But, whatever. It's nearly summer and I am back :D**

**But sorry this one is so short... I dont really have a lot of time on my hands... but from next week... FREE! :D  
**


	9. No Worries by Mcfly

The two stayed that way throughout the lesson. Ashley shocked Spencer when she wouldn't release her grip on the blonde's hand as they left the classroom and stepped out on to the corridor.

"Wont you get killed for this?" Spencer whispered, leaning in to Ashley's ear.

"Maybe. But who says I cant be happy?" Ashley retorted, leaving Spencer to absorb the fact that Ashley was about to throw away her social status, for her. "Hey guys" Ashley said happily as she stepped in to the group of cheerleaders, pulling Spencer with her.

"Hey Ash, who's the dork?" a deep red headed girl spat.

"She's not a dork Lisa. This is Spencer."

"Wait, aren't you that lez that moved here a few weeks ago?" Lisa asked looking utterly confused and disgusted.

"I didn't move here, I've always been at King." Spencer answered quietly. She was a little overwhelmed by the group of cheerleaders that were stood around her like vultures, waiting for her to make a mistake and then tear her apart. Ashley picked up on this and squeezed Spencer's hand lightly in her own.

"So you're like, gay though?"

"Uh, yeah, I am." there was a gasp amongst the cheerleaders.

"Did you know that Ashley?" Lisa spat.

"Yeah, I did. Lisa you don't have a problem with Spencer being gay do you?" She said quietly but at the same time intimidatingly, getting well in to Lisa's personal space. The blond swallowed hard and shook her head vigorously. "Good, that's what I thought. Anyone else have a problem with Spencer and her sexuality?"

The squad shook their heads in unison. With that, Ashley grabbed on to Spencer's hand and pulled her close, kissing the blond for all she was worth. A few gasps came from the cheerleaders because they weren't expecting such a turn of events. None of them had anything to say about the couple making out in the middle of the group, they just talked amongst themselves and made way for the new way of life at King High.

**AN:: Ok... The FINAL part of This story. Sorry. I had planned it to be longer. But I just cant see how thats gonna happen.**

**I think I am done With writing... MAYBE the occasional One-Shot but thatll be it.**

**Please review this last chapter.**

**To people that have read this last year and a bit, thank you :)  
**


End file.
